Gloom and Doom
by Today4YouRentFan
Summary: Just read it and tell me what you think. Collins and Angel missing and subway accident.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The telephone ring echoed throughout the loft as Mimi, Roger and Mark sat talking.

"Speak!" Chimed the answer machine.

"Hey guys, It's Benny please pick up. Look their was an accident in the subway this morning, I wanted to make sure you guys were all ok."

Standing up Mimi went over to the phone pushing the speakerphone button.

"What Benny?" Mimi said annoyed at his sudden concern.

"Ok, were fine at least until your ass lies about rent again." Roger Commented coldly looking at the phone.

"How dare you ask if were ok when you know what you did before was wrong." Mark commented.

"Look I told you I was sorry and I tried to make it better. "

"Yea, by trying to make us stop Maureen's protest so your father-in-law could take over and build what, Cyberland." Roger said now joining Mimi by the phone.

"So is it just you guys then?"

"What do you think? We are the only one's talking aren't we." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Where's Angel, Collins, Maureen and Joanne?"

"What so you can catch them doing something you think is illegal." Roger said Sneering.

"Maureen is with Joanne at the law firm most likely arguing again and Angel and Collins are at a life support meeting. Which should have gotten over an hour ago. I wonder if their ok." Mimi said going from annoyed to worried.

"Their was a subway accident this morning around 9a.m." Benny said matter-of-factly.

"Shut up Benny, your going to make this worse." Roger snapped.

"Yea, Mimi they probably got side tracked with each other. Maybe they decide not to go to life support this morning." Mark added in trying not to think of the worse.

"Angel always goes, she never misses a life support meeting. What if something did happen to them? Roger, we have to go down there."

"No, Mimi I'll check. It's pretty bad down there. I mean they have the fire department and the police department down there along with lots of other rescue teams. " Benny said then hung up the phone.

"Benny, he's just sucking up to us now. He thinks if he does good then we will forgive him." Roger rambled angrily.

"I'm not sitting around and waiting, Benny can forget that. Angel and Collins could be severely wounded or even dead. I'm not waiting." Mimi said standing up and grabbing her coat.

As soon as Mimi opened the loft door up came Joanne and Maureen on the stairs. Joanne sported a look of concern on her face and Maureen looked as if she didn't fully know what was going on.

"Pookie, please tell me what's going on. Why did we have to come here after hearing about the subway accident on the radio. " Maureen begged following behind Joanne.

After hugging Mimi Joanne turned to her lover a stern looking on her face.

"Collins and Angel may have been on the subway. I'm hopping they wasn't or at least that they are ok."

"We are heading down their to try to find them. I already checked Angel's loft and she and Collins are not there. " Mimi explained.

"We can use my car." Joanne offered.

Panic had stuck them all, Angel and Collins were missing. As they filed out the door the phone rang again. They stood frozen awaiting for the answering machine to pick up. They wondered if it was Benny with good news or with bad news. Had they found the mangled bodies of their dear friends or was it Collins and Angel calling to say they were all right?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Speak" the answer machine chimed once again.

"Hey guys, it's Benny again. I told the rescue workers about Angel and Collins and they said they'd let me know as soon as they found them. Hopefully I gave them a good enough description. They just got done clearing the cars that were farther away from the accident. No sigh of them yet. They say the chances of the closer ones coming out alive is 25."

Running over to the phone Roger hit the speakerphone button.

"Shut the hell up Benny, we don't want to know the god damn chances of them coming out alive. We just want to know if they are ok." Roger yelled a sense of worry in his voice.

"Rog, calm down now, I'm sure their be ok." Benny said calmly.

"Look Benny, we're coming down to the subway and bringing a picture of them. I'm not sitting around and waiting, you can forget that. Angel and Collins could be severely wounded or even dead." Mimi yelled as hung up on him.

Walking back to the open door she made her way down the stair with the rest of the group following her . At the subway station a big crowd had gathered. Mimi pushed her way through to the front followed by everyone else.

"Excuse me Ma'am but you can't go any further ." A policeman had said holding out his hand .

"The hell if I can't. My friends are in there and I need to see if their ok. Look at this picture, have you seen them." Mimi screamed as she shoved the picture of Collins and Angel in the cops face.

"Ma'am, calm down. I'll go see if they found them. " The cop said taking the picture and walking off to a group of rescue workers.

"Mimi, please calm down." Mark said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me. Our friends are in there most likely dead or hurt badly and you want me to calm down."

Backing away Mark turned to Maureen and Joanne who were now arguing because of Maureen's attempt to charm the cops into letting her in the area.

"Maureen, now is not the time for that." Joanne snapped a stern look on her face.

"Pookie, trust me I can get us in." Maureen replied touching the side of her face.

"By flirting with a cop, Maureen that not the way to do it."

"Your just jealous because it's not you."

"Me, Maureen it never seems to be me. Your always off flirting with some guy or some woman in rubber."

"It's not my fault I'm irresistible. "

"Ha, irresistible. Well, Mrs. Irresistible; why don't you go be irresistible with some else because I'm done with you. " Joanne yelled walking off into the crowd.

"Great, more drama to add on to this." Roger scoffed as he looked back to Mimi who didn't seem to be paying any attention to what was going on except for the accident.

The cop made his way back over to them.

"I'm sorry ma'am no news of them yet. "

Looking past the cop Mimi saw something that made her stomach flip. Two people were being brought out on stretchers. She swore she could make out the floral now dirty skirt that belonged to Angel and vivid orange vest of Collins. Only one was being given oxygen and Mimi feared the worst. That it was indeed them and that one of them was dead. Pushing past the cop she made her way over to them for a closer look gasping at the truth that laid in front of her.


	3. Chapter 3

(New chapter to gloom and doom. I'm sorry I took so long and i'm sorry it's short. I bet you are all happy now and will kill me for sure after reading it. But don't worry I got a plan. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Chapter 3

Mimi's hand went over her mouth as she looked over the bodies. "Collins." She exclaimed as she fell into Roger's arms.

Yes this was indeed their friend and the one to survive would not be the beloved anarchist. All Roger could do was stare hard at the bodies not saying a word to anyone around him as he held Mimi close to him. He wanted then both to jump up and it all be a joke. But that was not going to happen.

"Are they going to be alright?" Mark asked trying not to look at the bodies.

"I'm afraid that one of your friends is dead and the other is in critical condition. I'm not sure if he is going to make it either."

Mimi let out a small squeak as she dug her face deeper into Roger's chest.

"No, this can't be happening. Please guys, wake up." She screamed as she now looked the bodies once again.

It took both Roger and Mark to pull her away deeper into the crowd as they towed their bodies away. Hearing the commotion and the obvious screams of Mimi, Benny rushed over to them fearing the worse.

"What happen, did they find them?" He asked looking to the sobbing Mimi.

"Yea, they did if you can't tell already." Roger snapped.

Roger was crying now, it took a lot to make him cry. Losing a close friend surely would do it and that's when Benny realized that's what had happen.

"Who is it?" He asked looking to Roger and Mimi then to Mark and Maureen who was embracing each other.

"Collins….he's…..he's dead….and…An…Angel they don't know if she will make it." Mimi said between sobs.

Benny said nothing as he went over to Mimi hugging her.

"We are going to have to be there for Angel especially if he makes it. " Benny exclaimed.

"We...that means us and not you. The only reason you're being so nice is that you think in this time of sorrow we will take you back into our circle of friends. Well Benjamin Coffins III….its not going to work so back off." Roger said to Benny with a glare.

"You know what…..fine, I don't care really. Maybe for Mimi. The rest of you are jealous of my money and I am sick and tired of it. "Benny replied.

"Money this is what it's about? You changed because of money. You're nothing but a stuck up rich person with no friends." Mark yelled.

"I didn't changed for money…I changed for love." Benny said walking of.

The group made their way to the hospital. They didn't know which would be worse, losing Angel as well or having to tell Angel that Collins was gone. Either way this would hard. They had so many questions with so little answers. Why Collins? Would this family die now that he was gone? Was Angel going to live? How would they ever survive this gloom and doom day.


	4. Chapter 4

Mimi paced back and forth in the waiting room. Why did this have to happen? Collins was gone and Angel…well, they didn't know how she was yet. Roger followed Mimi trying to get her to calm down and sit which was hopeless in a time like this. Joanne slouched in a chair with her head leaned back. She seemed to be staring blankly at the ceiling. This was so unlike her to be doing this. Maureen and Mark were quietly sitting on a small couch. To be exact, Mark was the one sitting straight up with Maureen lying across his lap. Yet another surprising turn of events. Both were staying off into space as if there minds were not even there. Benny who had come for Mimi was leaning impatiently against the wall. Footsteps caused all eyes to go to the door only for the disappointment that is was just someone walking by. Returning back to their original positions they ignored the next set of footsteps as their hearts beat in anticipation to know what was going on. Peering into the room the doctor looked around the room.

"I am looking for the family of a Mr. Angel Schunard."

Mimi jumped hearing the name Angel. Rushing over to him she stood in front of him as the others followed.

"We are his family…the closer thing he's got at least." She told him.

"I am happy to announce that Mr. Schunard will recover. He has a few scraps, broken ribs and a broken leg. It's nothing that won't heal in time. Unfortunately I have to tell you that he has completely lost his memory. He may remember in time but then again he may not." The doctor explained.

"No, Angel will be alright. He'll remember I know he will. It won't be the same. Can't you do something? You lost Collins and you're not taking Angel too." Mimi yelled as tears started falling down her face.

"Mimi, please calm down. We will help him regain his lost memories." Mark assured her.

"I hope so. This will be so hard on him." Mimi replied.

"Maybe it's best for him not to remember. I mean what's going to happen when he finds out Collins is dead anyways." Benny piped up.

"You…you just shut up Benny, How could you say that? You're nothing but a cold hearted bastard. I don't see why I even loved you. You're the one who should be dead….not Collins." Mimi yelled stepping closer to him.

"You talk to me like that after all I have done for you. They would both be dead if I wouldn't have tried my hardest to get people to get them out." Benny replied.

"You know what Benny? You better leave now." Mimi told him her eyes full of fire.

"No, you need me. Someone has to pay for the hospital bill."

Without warning Mimi brought her hand up punching Benny in his face causing him to fall to the ground.

"Wow!" Maureen and Mark exclaimed in unison.

"You go girl!" Joanne chimed as she couldn't help but bust out laughing.

Roger started laughing as he looked down to Benny. He found this quite amusing.

"That's what you get for messing with my girl." He told him.

"Can we see her please….uh…him?" Mimi asked eagerly as she turned to the doctor who backed up slightly.

"Of….of course you can….right this way ma'am." The doctor stuttered as he backed out of the room.


End file.
